


Three rules

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: “Be a good boy and tell me the three rules for tonight.” Jaebum’s voice sounded hushed as he whispered into Jinyoung’s ear.





	Three rules

The sight before Jaebum was truly mouth-watering. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to prove that this, in fact, was not something out of his dreams.

On the bed – all naked and sprawled out – lay Jinyoung. The muted lights from the nightstand made his skin golden, a faint sheen of sweat on his skin let it shine; all glistening and dazzling.

Lean and pretty, exposed only for Jaebum’s eyes.

Scanning those broad shoulders, a toned chest and a dainty waist, Jaebum was mesmerised. Jinyoung’s dick already half-hard lay so prettily on his belly like a candy. But the most arousing fact about all of this was that Jinyoung’s eyes were blindfolded. Only minutes ago Jaebum himself covered the other boy’s eyes with a black lace blindfold.

“You look so gorgeous, baby boy.” Jaebum muttered as he moved towards the bed and sat next to Jinyoung who was biting down on his bottom lip and turning his head towards where Jaebum was.

Bending down, Jaebum’s lips faintly traced down Jinyoung’s jawline until their lips met and they hungrily kissed each other. One of Jaebum’s hands holding Jinyoung into place, having a strong grip on the younger one’s jaw. Jaebum couldn’t get enough and licked deeper and deeper – Jinyoung was tasting so sweet, so delicious. Breaking the kiss for a second to catch some air, they both breathed into each other’s mouth. Jaebum’s eyes traced over the rosy plum lips and he couldn’t help but to bite the bottom lip ever so slightly, earning him a soft whine.

Apart from his grip on Jinyoung’s jaw and his lips leaving light kisses, Jaebum wasn’t touching Jinyoung at all but he felt the heat coming from the quivering body under him. Jaebum traced his lips upwards to Jinyoung’s ear, nibbling and sucking on the earlobe. He felt how Jinyoung’s breathing began to fasten and how he was moving into the touches.

“Be a good boy and tell me the three rules for tonight.” Jaebum’s voice sounded hushed as he whispered into Jinyoung’s ear.

“I’m not allowed to touch myself.” Jinyoung breathed.

Jaebum withdrew himself in order to have a better look at the enchanting sight.

“Second?” He asked as his fingers wandered down one of Jinyoung’s arms, drawing small circles on the heated skin.

“I’m not allowed to touch you until you tell me otherwise.” Jinyoung’s head turned towards Jaebum again. “And thirdly, I’m not allowed to come until you say so.”

Jaebum hummed in response. “You do as you’re told, understood?”  Jinyoung nodded.

“Answer me properly.” Jaebum’s voice now started to sound lower, coated with lust and longing.

“Yes, I understand Hyung. I’m all yours.” Jinyoung said and his voice trembled due to Jaebum’s hands travelling all over the other boy’s upper body.

“All mine…” Jaebum trailed off as he bent down and planted kisses all over Jinyoung’s chest, until his lips found a nipple and started sucking on it. Jaebum gently nibbled and licked it while he heard small moans escape Jinyoung’s mouth. Jaebum pulled back with a last bite and admired Jinyoung in all his glory. His breathing quickened so that his chest raised rapidly. Both of his arms were laying next to his body, grabbing the sheets. And his head was lolling back into the pillow – mouth wide open.

Jaebum reached to the nightstand and took a black feather which was waiting for him to use.

“Get your hands under your back and stay still like that.” He demanded and Jinyoung did as he was told. “Such a good boy for your Hyung.” Jaebum whispered. He held the feather in his left hand and began to faintly trace it down Jinyoung’s arm, leaving goose bumps all over.

The feather barely touched Jinyoung’s skin but he whined loudly.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung sobbed as Jaebum let the feather trail up his arm and over his chest, brushing over the nipples teasingly. Jaebum noticed how Jinyoung tried to stay still even though his whole body was shivering.

“Say thank you to your Hyung who’s treating you so nicely.” To underline his words, he moved the feather downwards and swept it ever so lightly over Jinyoung’s dick. Another sob escaped Jinyoung’s lips and his hips jerked into the touch. “Th-tha-nk you, Hy-ung.” He stuttered and breathed in sharply.

“It’s such a shame that you can’t see yourself right now.” Jaebum moved the feather to Jinyoung’s hips and down his thighs. “You look so pretty and you are already so hard for your Hyung, baby boy.” Jaebum purred, his eyes on Jinyoung’s cock which was laying on his stomach – pre-cum dripped from the tip and Jaebum licked his lips absentmindedly.

“Even your cock is so pretty. How lucky I am to call you mine.”  The feather was still moving up and down Jinyoung’s body. “My favourite toy.”

“Yours.” Jinyoung mumbled while Jaebum witnessed Jinyoung’s whole body was tremble and a few more moans filled the air between them.

“Hyung is so hard for you, too.” Said Jaebum, who was also naked, his hard dick lay heavy against his thigh and was twitching over the mere thought of Jinyoung’s lips around it.

“You’ve been such a good boy so far, I think you deserve a reward.” Jaebum murmured and leaned to the side to place the feather on the nightstand again. “Get on your knees, your hands remain behind your back once you’re kneeling.” Jaebum ordered and stood up.

Jinyoung slowly lift up his upper body and with his arms he supported himself to kneel on the mattress. Jaebum reached out to help steady Jinyoung on his knees until he sat comfortably with his arms now behind his back. Jaebum moved around the bed and stood in front of it to get a better view. Jinyoung was kneeling at the edge of the mattress, his lips slightly parted. Still panting heavily, Jinyoung obediently waited for Jaebum’s next instructions.

Jaebum stepped forward, closing the distance between them; his hand took hold of Jinyoung’s jaw, tilting it so that Jaebum could kiss Jinyoung passionately. Jinyoung’s lips fell apart and Jaebum’s tongue slipped inside, moving slowly and slicking against the younger boy’s. After a few seconds, he brought his mouth away and once again Jaebum was captivated by the state of his lover. Jinyoung’s head was still tilted towards Jaebum – those plump, swollen lips were a promise for something more than a kiss, Jaebum thought to himself.

His finger traced over Jinyoung’s lips, smearing spit all over. One of his fingers pushed inside Jinyoung’s mouth and the younger one immediately started sucking on it, swirling his tongue around Jaebum’s finger.

“Your mouth can fit something bigger, right?” Jaebum muttered and withdrew his finger.

Yet again his hand was holding Jinyoung’s jaw while his other hand finally touched his own throbbing cock and lined it up towards Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Your Hyung is generous enough to allow you to suck his dick now, baby boy.” Jaebum watched as Jinyoung gulped. “Open up.”  Jinyoung licked his lips to then open them up slightly.

And then lastly, as Jaebum moved forward, Jinyoung’s mouth met his oversensitive tip and engulfed his length in one go. Now it was Jaebum who cried out of joy as he felt Jinyoung’s tongue swirl around his tip.

“Such a good boy…” He mumbled as he gently moved his hips so that his dick was sliding in and out.

Jinyoung himself was bobbing his head, supporting Jaebum’s own actions and sucking eagerly. The sensation of Jinyoung’s hot, wet mouth made Jaebum’s knees weak; his tongue twirled around the tip each time Jinyoung withdrew only to then suck deeper and longer. Jaebum squeezed his eyes and had to concentrate greatly to not lose control and come right there.

The second he felt his dick touch the back of Jinyoung’s throat, a low groan escaped and one of Jaebum’s hands found the back of Jinyoung’s head. He gripped Jinyoung’s hair and held his head in place while he slowly started pumping his dick into that open wide mouth. Jinyoung obediently stayed in place and opened his mouth even wider.

Only the sounds of slurping and sucking filled the air – so loud and obscene that Jaebum was glad no one else was around. He wanted to have this all to himself, even those sounds coming from Jinyoung.

As Jaebum opened his eyes again and looked down to see the younger one being mouthfucked, he nearly lost all control over his body. Jaebum assumed that a few tears had already fallen down because Jinyoung’s cheeks were glistening and wet - Jinyoung’s pretty eyes were still hidden behind the lace blindfold. Jaebum continued to stare down at the pliant boy while he fucked his mouth with more pressing speed now.

His hand still held Jinyoung’s head in place, Jaebum thrusted once more forcing Jinyoung to deepthroat him until he gagged and tried to catch his breath through his nose. Jaebum then let go of Jinyoung’s head and pulled out his cock in order for Jinyoung to breathe properly.

“You’ve been so good to me.” Jaebum mumbled and bent down. “Letting me use you this good.” He cupped Jinyoung’s face in both of his hands and kissed those wet swollen lips again and again. “How did I deserve such a toy like you, huh?” Another kiss was placed on the younger one’s lips.

“I’m yours only, your favourite toy to play with.” Jinyoung’s voice was coarse and quiet.

“I think you’ve earned yourself another reward.” Jaebum whispered and let his lips wander towards Jinyoung’s ear, sucking on the earlobe.

With one swift move ~~,~~ the blindfold fell from Jinyoung’s eyes, Jaebum removing it completely, it fell down somewhere on the floor next to them. Jaebum watched Jinyoung who was slowly opening his eyes and squinting while getting used to the light.

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jinyoung exhaled and locked eyes with him – looking expectantly towards Jaebum.

“What to do with you?” Jaebum hummed as he stepped back from Jinyoung who still had his hands behind his back and knelt on the mattress. Jinyoung’s gaze was transfixed on Jaebum, watching his every move with big eyes.

“Look how painfully hard you are.” Jaebum stated and bit his lip as his eyes fell on Jinyoung’s long lean cock; the tip was dripping with precum and coloured in a deep red shade – looking like Jinyoung was close to his orgasm already.

“My favourite toy won’t let me down and come before I tell him so, right?” Jinyoung’s body was still trembling as he tried to tone down his breathing. “What did Hyung tell you?” Jaebum asked.

“Not to come until I’m allowed to.” Jinyoung replied in a hushed tone. Jaebum just nodded and soaked in the pretty sight in front of him. Jinyoung’s hair was sticking to his temples, his upper chest was sweaty and moving up and down in a fast pace.

“I want you to get the lube from the nightstand and finger yourself open for me.” Jaebum demanded and saw the immediate effect of his words on Jinyoung who whimpered out loud but followed Jaebum’s instructions without hesitation. Jinyoung crawled on the bed towards the nightstand, grabbed the lube and was about to lay down on his back when Jaebum spoke. “I want you on your stomach, your ass propped up in the air so I can watch you while you’re scissoring yourself.”

As Jinyoung turned around, he lay his upper body down on the bed spreading his legs wide open while propping up his ass, supported by his knees on the mattress. Jaebum was so mesmerised that he forgot to breath or move for a few seconds – he stared at the tempting and fascinating scene unfolding in front of him.

Seeing Jinyoung’s ass like this made Jaebum nearly change his mind – all he wanted was to reach out, squeeze those ass cheeks apart and latch onto the delicate delicious crack and lick into the hole. But he had to withhold himself, so he watched how Jinyoung coated his fingers with lube instead; how his hand slowly reached to his ass, getting closer to the hole and then finally starting to circle the rim. Jinyoung spread his legs a few more inches as one finger was delicately inserting his hole and sliding into it.

Taking a few steps forward ~~,~~ Jaebum stopped in front of the mattress, his legs touching the duvet ~~;~~ as he absentmindedly leaned forward to get a better look. Jaebum could make out muffled moans and whines while Jinyoung’s face was buried into the bedsheets, almost hiding in them. As expected, Jinyoung was desperate and already inserted the second finger – his movements became quicker and so did his breathing while he was strechting out his hole.

“Someone’s eager.” Jaebum stated and his eyes stared at the fingers moving in and out. “You can take another finger.” And with that demand, Jinyoung pushed in the third with a low moan.

While Jinyoung was fingering himself, Jaebum’s hand reached forward and squeezed one of his ass cheeks, earning him another loud whine.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung moaned. “I’m so close…” Another whine fell from his lips.

Jaebum slapped away Jinyoung’s hand. “Tell me again the third rule.” His voice was low and pressing.

“I’m not allowed to come until you tell me to.” Every word was interrupted with heavy breathing.

“And did I tell you to come?” Jaebum asked and slapped Jinyoung’s ass – watching how it jiggled under the touch so deliciously.

“No…” Jinyoung sobbed and grabbed the bedsheets as his whole body quivered.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for your Hyung?” Jaebum almost sneered and spit on Jinyoung’s crack. With the sudden wetness between his ass cheeks, Jinyoung jerked slightly but let out a filthy moan that made Jaebum’s skin crawl with desire.

“I’m your good boy.” Jinyoung whimpered and lifted his head, trying to find Jaebum’s eyes as he turned his head.

Jaebum finally got onto the bed, kneeling between Jinyoung’s spreaded legs – only inches away from his ass.

Both still staring at each other intensely, Jaebum’s hand reached to his own throbbing dick and squeezing the tip lightly; letting his thumb drag over his wet slit. His other hand was fondling Jinyoung’s ass and teasing the younger boy’s entrance with his finger which was sliding in and out casually. Noticing how Jinyoung shut his eyes firmly and bit down on his lip – toning down his moans – Jaebum knew that it took all of Jinyoung’s willpower to not come right at the spot.

Without any warning, Jaebum’s hands pressed down on Jinyoung’s ass so that his entire body was now pushed into the mattress – holding him there in place. Jaebum lined up his dick towards Jinyoung's hole. With one hand on his shaft, Jaebum poked the hole teaslingly to then guide himself into the slick hot wetness. Ever so slowly his dick pushed forward until his balls were touching Jinyoung’s crack and he inhaled deeply.

“Look how good you take me, baby boy.” Jaebum purred. “So keen, ready to be filled up.”

As a reply, Jinyoung’s cries of pleasure filled the room. His body was still shivering and trembling with his head now again buried into the bedsheets.

Jaebum stayed like this for a few seconds, buried deep in Jinyoung – giving him time to adjust to the fullness.

While still deeply engulfed by Jinyoung’s warmth and wet walls, Jaebum signalled Jinyoung to move his legs so that they were firmly pressed against each other and Jaebum was the one with his legs spread open – now being the one sitting on top. It gave him an even better angle to fuck into Jinyoung. With this new position, both of them were panting hard and it took Jaebum another few seconds to control himself. Jaebum steadied himself with one hand on Jinyoung’s back – placing it in the curve of his ass so that his thumb was placed into the crack.

In one move Jaebum withdrew himself to thrust in again, making Jinyoung sob.

“Oh god, you feel so good wrapped around me…” Jaebum slurred as pure lust took over his mind and body and let him thrust in harder and deeper with each new movement.

After Jaebum had found his rhythm ~~,~~ he was pounding passionately into Jinyoung, his body tossing underneath his touches. Fully emerged in fucking Jinyoung eagerly, Jaebum could only think of the adrenaline rushing through his veins, making his skin heated and prickle, his mind clouded with lust.

“I’m making sure to fill you up good, baby boy. Would you like that?” Jaebum breathed heavily while he fucked into Jinyoung and heard a muffled sound. “What did you say?” Jaebum slapped Jinyoung’s ass once again.

“Ye-ees.” Jinyoung choked.

Jaebum still had a firm grip on Jinyoung, holding him into place while fucking him fiercely. His eyes stared down to watch his dick sliding in and out of Jinyoung’s sloppy hole.

“So close.” Jaebum was panting as he kept that pressing speed. “Bounce on your Hyung’s cock.”

Without hesitation Jinyoung’s ass bounced up and down and met Jaebum’s own thrusting. He felt how his orgasm was building up as a shot of warmth made its way down his spine.

“Oh… Jinyoungie.” A deep long moan escaped Jaebum’s lips.

And with that his orgasm hit him hard, making his body shake and fall into the movements of Jinyoung who was still humping on his cock. Jaebum let himself collapse on Jinyoung’s body as he was catching his breath. While Jaebum tried to come down from his orgasm, his dick was still fully engulfed in Jinyoung’s wetness.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung’s voice was whiney and desperate – so needy that it made Jaebum almost hard again.

Jaebum lifted himself up and slipped out of Jinyoung’s hole, more whimpers escaped Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Please.” Jinyoung’s voice was cracking. “Please.. Hyung… Let me come…”  Jaebum didn’t reply but watched how his cum was dripping down Jinyoung’s entrance due to Jinyoung clenching his walls from all the shivering - he leaned down and licked the rim gently, making his cum stop running down Jinyoung’s crack. He latched onto the bittersweet taste of his own cum until everything was clean again – his tongue made its way into the hole, swirling around and trying to catch all of it. Jaebum was fully concentrated on rimming the yielding body beneath him that he only noticed barely Jinyoung’s sobs.

As Jaebum titled his head, he took a last look at the pretty wet hole in front of him before sitting up.

“Turn around, baby boy.” His voice sounded heavy, deep and rich. “Let me see your pretty cock from up close.”

Jinyoung let himself be manhandled by Jaebum who helped him turn around to lay on his back. Jinyoung’s eyes were red and glazed, his cheeks were rosy and his forehead was clammy, as was his whole body.

“You’ve been so good to me.” Jaebum bent forward and placed light kisses all over the younger boy’s face. “You’re still so, so hard but you didn’t come. Hyung is proud of his favourite toy.”

Jinyoung was so far gone that he could only stare at Jaebum with an open mouth and occasionally moans fell upon those pretty lips.

“I’m going to take care of you now.” Jaebum whispered and kissed the edge of Jinyoung’s mouth. His hand traced down Jinyoung’s upper body, down to his navel. “I’m going to let you come now.” Slightly playing with his happy trail, Jaebum finally laid hands on Jinyoung’s throbbing dick. As his finger took hold of Jinyoung’s base, his dick twitched hard and Jinyoung’s whole body jerked forward. Jaebum only registered from the side that Jinyoung shook his head wildly and his hands grabbed the bedsheets, needing something to hold onto. Jaebum’s hand was moving up and down at a slow pace.

“Come for me, baby boy.” Jaebum didn’t want to drag it out even more – he knew how far gone Jinyoung was already, so he closed the distance and took Jinyoung’s dick into his mouth and sucked on the tip. His tongue swirled around while his hand pumped the shaft up and down. Jinyoung moaned over and over again – panting into the touches and finally getting the release he badly needed.

It only took a few more pumps until Jinyoung’s cum hit the back of Jaebum’s throat.

“Hyung… “ And with that, a last beautiful whimper fell from Jinyoung’s lips as his body began to relax, becoming heavy in an instant while his breathing started to become steadier. Jaebum sucked on the tip one last time, letting it go with a loud  _plop_  and finally swallowing all of Jinyoung’s juicy cum.

The younger boy already had closed his eyes but he was mumbling  _thank you_ on repeat until it was just an incoherent muttering.

Jaebum licked his lips and looked at Jinyoung with a smile. He moved towards him and laid next to the heated body. One of his hands reached out and brushed off Jinyoung’s damp hair from his forehead – caressing the smooth skin – while watching Jinyoung come down from his orgasm. Leaning into the touches, Jinyoung rolled to the side facing Jaebum who wanted nothing more than to hold Jinyoung tight – and so he did as Jinyoung pressed his whole body against Jaebum’s.

“You’ve been so amazing Jinyoungie.” Jaebum whispered under his breath and guided the other boy’s head on his chest and felt Jinyoung’s arm sneak under his chest to hug him.

Their bodies started to melt onto each other with each passing second, the beating of Jinyoung’s heart vibrated through Jaebum’s own skin so that he imagined that his own heartbeat slowed down to match Jinyoung’s. A content sigh escaped Jinyoung’s lips as Jaebum let his fingers trail down his back lazily. He registered how Jinyoung nuzzled his head under Jaebum’s chin and nudged him with his nose slightly.

“Are you feeling good?” Jaebum asked and as a reply ~~,~~ Jinyoung’s lips touched his skin and left a few pecks.

“I never felt better.” Jinyoung’s voice was so muted that Jaebum had to concentrate to catch all of it. “You treated me so well.”  

And with that, Jinyoung snuggled up even closer and hummed. “So good.”

Jaebum noticed how Jinyoung’s body became heavier against his own and Jinyoung’s grip on him loosened. He sensed how Jinyoung was falling asleep bit by bit in his arms and Jaebum himself closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with a faint smile.

**Author's Note:**

> let's just say that some anons on my cc account inspired me to write this.  
> also it was really good practice for me - i know the hyung/baby boy kink is very prominent but SUE ME i love it SO much ?!?!?!?
> 
> i hope you liked this pure filth, and if you want you can give this a kudo (maybe even a comment??) it for sure would make me very happy. thank you !!
> 
> for more suggestions and ideas: [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates) (i'm always up for a good kink talk tbh!)


End file.
